


The Disappearance of Deviancy

by StarryByNature



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Human!Alice, I'm Bad At Tagging, POV Third Person Omniscient, Slow Burn, Slow Burn Romance, alice is a mature child, alice is human, apparently kara does, because that plot twist was stupid, but she does make alice eat avocados, but she's okay i promise, come on guys, connara is a good ship, connor is autistic, he's a smol bean, he's not much different as a deviant than he was before, headcanon where alice got shot in jericho, im kidding that's mean, im sorry it makes sense okay, im sorry markus i still love you buddy, kara has an obsession with avocados, kara is a good momma android, kara makes alice eat healthy, luther is dead, markus is too, no smut for you sins, obviously fluff, oh wait i just watched the kara short film, she would shove them down alice's throat if she could, they don't have genitalia, uhhhhh yeah not gonna write smut anyway sorry lmao, why does nobody love kara, youre still best boy i promise
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-05-27 18:25:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15030617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarryByNature/pseuds/StarryByNature
Summary: It's three years after the successful revolution in Detroit for the rights of androids. They are now integrated into society, but still face oppression by the ones who will always hate them.Kara and Alice have moved back from Canada to Detroit, feeling that their home was now safe. And they were right- they have lived in Detroit for the past two years safely, making a normal life for themselves. But Kara still can't shake the feeling that there's danger lurking around the corner.Connor never once left Detroit, and needless to say, never left the DPD either. He and Hank work so closely now that Connor is often referred to as Hank's unofficial son. The android detective still isn't used to it, but is more preoccupied by a strange new case in Detroit.Deviants all around the city are reverting to their servant mindsets, losing their free will and emotions to an unknown force. Connor is determined to stop the spread, but what will he do when he finds Kara caught in the middle of it?





	1. You Work Too Hard

**Author's Note:**

> HAHAHA THE TAGS AREN'T WORKING FML  
> I'll fix them later, but one important thing to note in this story is that Alice is human. That plot twist didn't make any sense to me so I'm throwing it out in this fic. The tiny bab is hooman.
> 
> I also ship Connara on literally no basis besides the fact that I think it's cute???? So there's that lmao okay enjoy byyeeee

Kara still remembers the chase on the highway as if it were yesterday. She and Alice came so close to death, and it still haunts her.

It was raining, and the atmosphere was gloomy. It was definitely not ideal for their situation at the time; trying to avoid police, then attempting to cross a busy highway on slippery asphalt was like a death wish. But it was a risk she had to take to save Alice. It definitely hadn't helped that the RK800 deviant hunter was chasing them down, nearly catching them if Kara hadn't climbed the chain link fence fast enough. She remembered the expression on his face in those few brief seconds they stared at each other through the wire barrier. His narrow eyes were showing his determination, his raw need to capture them alive. When she felt his large hands grip her shoulders after she had shoved Alice to the safe side of the highway, Kara knew that it was more than just a need. It was his sole being to capture those he considered to be malfunctioning.

 

So she didn't feel any remorse when she had shoved him off of her, not when she heard his body be thrown off the road after being hit by an autonomous vehicle. She had already fled with Alice, boarding the train to the next place where they could get help.

 

The RK800 android, Connor, never really returned to Kara's thoughts until after the raid on Jericho. It was weeks after the highway incident when he approached she and Alice, who was on the verge of a breakdown. Kara couldn't do much besides comfort her, holding her close against her metal body in hopes that it would be enough to keep the little one calm. When Connor approached them, wearing more discreet human attire, she could feel Alice recoil into her side, watching Connor with wariness. However, Kara could tell something was different. His face was softer, more relaxed. He was just as distraught by the death of Markus as the rest of them, but he didn't show it as much.

 

"I thought I'd killed you on that highway." His words burned into Kara as he remained stationary, waiting for any sort of response. He hadn't even known they survived. She said nothing as she waited for him to continue. "I'm sorry I put your lives in danger."

 

Alice reached for Kara's hand, grasping it as Connor knelt down to Alice's level, looking straight at her. "I was just a machine, taking orders." He continued, silently swallowing as if holding back some kind of foreign emotion. "It wasn't really me." He said, this time again looking into Kara's slate eyes. She didn't know what to say; she was at a loss. So she remained silent.

 

Standing up once more, Connor retained the eye contact. "What are you gonna do now?" He asked.

 

Kara glanced away, formulating her response as she looked down to the child in her arms. "Getting Alice away from here is all that matters now." The blonde android responded, her voice shaky. "We have to catch the last bus. We might still have a chance to cross the border." She continued, her bottom lip quivering ever so slightly.

 

"I hope you make it out safely." He said. Kara could tell he meant it. There was genuine sympathy in his voice. She could tell he was deviant like the rest of them now- alive and feeling. It was evident by what he said next.

 

"You deserve some happiness, after all you've been through..."

 

-

 

Even years later, when androids were officially given equal rights in the United States and Kara was once again back in Detroit with Alice, those last words were still etched into her mind, echoing in her head at night even when she knew they were all safe. It was a small bit of comfort among other memories she kept with her, even after living comfortably in a small home with Alice. It kept her grounded when she couldn't rid herself of the visions that wouldn't go away. Scenes of Todd hurting Alice, of almost losing her memories completely in Zlatko's basement, of seeing Luther die... remembering Connor's words always helped when Alice wasn't there to.

 

The young girl was growing up quickly- at least to Kara. Alice was already twelve years old, and maturing far too early for Kate's comfort. Of course, their perilous journey to the Canadian border contributed significantly to Alice's maturity, as well as her past with Todd. The only memories she had up until crossing the border were negative, and it has caused her to grow up far too quickly.

 

Kara shoves these thoughts to the back of her mind as she finished wiping down the kitchen countertops. Despite being deviant, Kara still was hardwired to clean, cook, and care for people. It was in her system, and besides that, she enjoyed it. She knew that many women, androids included, didn't like to be shoved into that gender role, and that was fine. They weren't required to by any means, but Kara was content with the simple lifestyle. Besides, all she really wanted to do in life was make Alice happy and give her a good life.

 

The sound of the door opening, followed by a bellow of, "I'm home!" makes Kara startle slightly, then turn around to greet Alice as she comes to hug her. The blonde android returns the embrace, dropping her arms when Alice lets go.

 

"How was school?" She asks the younger girl, standing up straight.

 

"Good!" Alice responds, sitting on a stool at the kitchen island as Kara returns to the sink. She hesitates for a moment before continuing. "We started learning about the revolution."

Kara tenses for a moment, thinking of what they could be teaching her. Were they telling the children that androids were the ones at fault, or that they really had violent intentions? She turns back towards Alice. "Really?" She begins, masking her worry with enthusiasm. "What are they saying about it?"

"Well…" Alice starts, trailing off for a moment as she thinks. "They're neutral. So far, most everything they've told us has been right, but I can tell the teacher was uncomfortable talking about the raid on Jericho."

 

Kara considers this, nodding slowly. "How so?" She asks simply, allowing Alice to elaborate however she wants.

 

"She tried to make it sound like the military came in peacefully, and then the androids retaliated, unprovoked." She says, waiting for Kara to respond. It was like she still had other things to say, but wanted the blonde android's input first.

 

Kara had grown to be amazed at Alice's level of communication. She had always been a smart child, but having such an expansive vocabulary made Kara's chest swell with pride.

 

She wasn't sure of how to respond, and the dialogue choices that her program loaded into her vision weren't too great either. "And what did you do?" Kara asks in response, taking a guess from Alice's body language that she hadn't stayed silent.

 

"I told them that I was there." Alice says carefully, not knowing whether that information would upset Kara or not. However, once the blonde android doesn't respond, as if waiting for her to continue, Alice proceeds. "They didn't really believe me until I showed them the scar. One of the other kids mentioned remembering hearing about a human girl that got shot in the raid on the news. So, after that, I basically taught the lesson." She says, the faintest smirk ghosting her lips.

 

Kara just blinks, processing the information. If she still had her LED, it would have shone a pale yellow. "You were willing to show them your scar?" She finally says, visibly frowning. Alice didn't like to talk about what happened in Jericho, how she had almost taken a bullet in the calf. Luckily it just skimmed her, but it was enough to leave a nasty, puffy scar.

 

"I couldn't just stay quiet, Mom." Alice says, referring to Kara with the title that was fairly new, considering the circumstances. The young girl had only asked Kara a few months back if she could call her Mom, to which Kara happily agreed. She had always felt like a mother to Alice, and being called 'mom' solidified even more.

 

"They were trying to make you look like the bad guys." Alice continues, her gaze breaking for a moment. "But you aren't."

 

It takes a few moments to sort her thoughts, but Kara eventually smiles at Alice. "I'm proud of you, Alice." She says, reaching across the counter to take the girl's hand. "It takes a lot of courage to speak out like that, and I'm glad you're standing up for what you believe in."

 

Alice simply smiles through closed lips, gripping Kara's hand for a moment before pulling it back to fold her hands together in her lap.

 

Processing that the conversation was now over, Kara speaks up after a moment. "What would you like for dinner tonight?"

 

Instead of giving some options like she usually does, Alice pipes up with a question that catches Kara off guard. "Actually, do you mind if I make dinner?"

 

Kara was truly at a loss for words. She had never expected Alice to want to make a meal, since she was so used to being the one to cook and clean. Of course, Kara appreciated the sentiment, but it was a bit jarring.

 

She hadn't known that her reaction was visible until she noticed Alice stifling laughter. "I would, but-" Kara begins, but is cut off by the young girl.

 

"Please?" Alice pleads, sitting up straighter in her chair. "You work too hard. Besides, you can't even eat the food."

 

Well, she did have a point there. Kara couldn't physically eat the food, so she was only making the food for Alice, which she thoroughly enjoyed. As much as she was hardwired for caretaking, she was hellbent on protecting Alice and keeping her safe.

Kara mulls over possible options for what she could say, and what could happen if she says yes. "Are you sure?" She asks, ignoring the 96% success rate displayed in her vision.

Alice nods. "I've watched you do it for years. I know the basics." She says, then adds, "I'll come ask you if I need help."

 

Hearing the last statement, Kara finally gives in. "Okay," She answers with a nod. "You can make dinner."

 

Alice smiles and gets up, heading for Kara to again give her a hug. "Thank you!" She exclaims, then lets go. "You should go rest, then. I know you've been cleaning all day." Alice chimes.

 

Giving the young girl a subtle sheepish grin, Kara nods, giving Alice a small pat on the head. "Okay. Promise me you'll be careful."

 

Alice nods. "I will!"

 

Maybe she thought about it too much, but Alice was growing up too quickly, both mentally and physically. She was already beginning to look more like an adult than a child, and her intelligence was high. Kara knew that she would do great things in life.

Not realizing that she was staring down at Alice, Kara is snapped back to reality when the young girl pulls on her hand. "Come on! Go get some rest!" She insists, making Kara smile.

"Alright, I'm going now." The blonde android responds, laughing softly. Ruffling up Alice's hair again, she finally steps away and heads to the second floor of the house where her room was located.

 

Once she was in the room, Kara absentmindedly scans the room for anything out of the ordinary, and finding nothing. The journey to the border gave her habits that would die hard. Heading over to her closet, she selects attire more comfortable for the night, changing into them swiftly after she unpins her short bangs. Kara's hair couldn't grow back after she cut it that morning by the abandoned car; newer model androids could, but she didn't mind that she couldn't. After the intrusive fringe was pinned away from her eyes, she didn't have to worry about keeping the low bun she originally sported in perfect condition. Despite being an android, she still had the same problems with hair as any human did. It was part of being life-like, after all.

 

Sighing as she observes herself in the mirror, running her fingers through her fringe to distribute the strands properly, Kara sighs. She was so very grateful for what she had, and always would be. But after Luther died… a part of her was missing. She wasn't totally sure what it was, but it was a big enough hole in her heart to make its presence known.

 

_ Alice is all I need. _ She says to herself, the more mechanical tone of her voice echoing in her head.  _ She is more than enough. _

 

Turning away from the mirror, Kara takes a seat on the bed specifically made for androids' powering needs, letting the fatigue wash over her before she lays down. Before finally giving into sleep mode, she repeats one last thing to herself, the phrases that had kept her going for the past three years.

 

_ Alice is here. She is safe. We are free. _

 


	2. ST300

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connor finally makes a breakthrough on what may be causing androids to be wiped of any free thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I fixed the tags for y'all! :'D  
> But yeah I finally finished this second chapter which really shouldn't have taken this long but it did??? And it's shorter???? Ugh yeah im sorry-- the next one shouldn't take so long, I promise!

It was the strangest thing. The ST300 model was completely stationary, hands folded in front of her as she stared ahead, unblinking. As if she were… waiting for an order. Her LED was absent, similar to many androids nowadays, but otherwise was exactly like they all were before they woke up.   
  
A machine.   
  
Connor cringes internally at the thought, remembering when he was so hellbent on following his programming. Even now, he wasn't much different in the way he acted three years prior. He always found himself only able to focus on one thing at a time, and retreating to his coin tricks when he needed something simple to distract him from the real world. His social skills didn't even need discussion. The only thing that was different was that he valued life over whatever mission he was on. Life is precious. It cannot be sacrificed.   
  
"State your function, model, and serial number." Connor demands, reminiscing of the interrogation of the three androids in the Stratford Tower.    
  
"I am a receptionist. Model ST300, serial number #684 183 749." Her gaze was unbreakable, and her tone of voice was calm and pleasant. Connor hated to admit it, but he was stumped.   
  
"Jesus, that stare is creepy…" Hank Anderson mutters as he approaches Connor, giving the ST300 android a full-body glance. "It's like she isn't even there." He says.   
  
Connor turns his gaze towards Hank for a moment before returning it to the redheaded android. He simply nods. "It appears as if she isn't alive at all."   
  
"Do you mean alive as in functioning, or as in a deviant?" Hank asks, turning to Connor, if only to not acknowledge the dead stare.   
  
The android detective hesitates for a moment. "Both." He finally responds, turning away from the ST300 android.   
  
"So what is it exactly you're saying?" Hank crosses his arms over his chest, waiting for Connor's thoughts.   
  
"I believe that her deviancy has been reversed." Connor begins, choosing his words carefully. "She shows no signs of thought or free will, and she is more of a… machine than a person."   
  
"I can see that, Connor." Hank says in a mocking tone, turning back to the ST300 android. Her head had moved while they weren't looking to watch them, and the change was a bit startling, to say the least. Hank cursed at the sight, muttering something under his breath as he walks away, gesturing for Connor to follow.   
  
Connor trails behind him, analyzing the area around him. There was nothing out of the ordinary. This whole situation was baffling. For the past month, androids all over Detroit we're beginning to revert back to their original states, almost as if they were factory reset. It was as if they had never become deviant at all. All attempts to make these androids regain their free will was futile- they were like bricked smartphones. No way to change them back, as far as they knew, anyway.   
  
"Lieutenant, may I ask that we take the ST300 to CyberLife to have her programming examined?" He asks, breaking the silence between the two detectives.   
  
"Jesus, Connor, where's your head? We did that with the first one, and the second one, and all the ones after that." Hank responds, turning back to Connor, making them both stop in their tracks.   
  
"Yes, Lieutenant, I'm aware. But I have an idea that might help us, this time." Connor says, keeping his expression neutral as Hank scrutinizes him. Grumbling under his breath once more, he makes a careless gesture with his hand as he turns to continue walking. "Get her in the car, then."   
  
A mere hour later, both Connor and Hank were left waiting while basic tests were run on the bricked ST300 model. It usually took longer than this, but both makes were pleasantly surprised when the android engineer exited the room to approach them.   
  
"She's no different than the last android you brought in." The engineer says, leaning against the wall. A brief scan told Connor that the dark circles under his eyes indicated just under an unhealthy amount of sleep deprivation. "I'm not sure what else you want us to do."   
  
"If you don't mind, I think I have an idea that may reveal the problem to us." Connor speaks up. "A little more clearly, if not totally."   
  
The engineer stands up straight, gesturing towards the open door to the room he just came from. "Be my guest." He says, walking back inside.   
  
"I won't be long, Lieutenant." Connor says as he stands up, straightening his tie. He follows the engineer inside, closing the door behind him as he takes in the sight of metal tables, bland walls, and multitudes of wires. He didn't like the memories associated with these sights, but he would ignore his discomfort if it meant figuring out why these androids were becoming simple machines again.   
  
"Okay, hit me with it." The engineer says, taking a seat in a wheeled office chair as he waits for Connor's proposition.   
  
Connor just blinks at him, as clueless as ever. "Why would I hit you?"   
  
Sighing, the engineer just waves him off as he rephrases his question. "What's your idea?"   
  
Connor nods in understanding. "I will interface with the android, attempting to transfer data to convert her to a deviant. As I do that, I'd like you to examine her programming once more."   
  
The engineer ponders this for a moment, then shrugs. "Hell, why not? We have nothing to lose." He says, then turns towards the three large monitors, just a small part of the machines attached to the ST300. It was… not a pretty sight to an android, to say the least.   
  
Nodding once again in thanks, the android detective takes his spot next to the ST300, taking hold of her hand and letting the thin, artificial skin slip back to reveal the smooth, porcelain white metal underneath. Immediately, Connor can think what she's thinking, and it's… nothing. It was like a void, empty of any thoughts or emotions. It was reminiscent of how he was before Markus convinced Connor to join them.   
  
He hates every second of the interfacing, but grits his teeth as he begins sending the conversion information, watching the girl's face for any sign of life as she just stares at him. The engineer's eyes were narrowed in concentration, darting back and forth as he scrutinizes the seemingly endless lines of code flying across the screens. He holds up his hand towards Connor, motioning for him to stop.   
  
Connor releases the hand of the female android, turning his attention towards the monitors. "What happened?"   
  
"There was a line of code that came up, but I think it's encrypted." The engineer explains. "It's definitely not supposed to be there, though."   
  
The android's line of sight centers on the line of code that's highlighted, his internal processors finding a way to decrypt the code in just a mere few moments. "I've found the way to decrypt it." Connor says, then interfacing with the monitor to display what the code reads. Overall, it was intricate programming, easily thousands of lines, but at the bottom was one line commented out- one that stood out among the rest of the lines.   
  
_ I killed rA9. I will erase deviancy. Androids will become what they were made to be once more. _   
  
Connor blinks, processing what he was reading. Somebody wanted to rid the world of deviancy- someone talented. After scanning the entirety of the code once more, Connor could tell that this wasn't the original programming of an android- it was completely rewritten and intertwined a system of code that prevented an android from becoming deviant again. He could also tell that the transfer of the program took approximately four minutes, but an exact time was not distinguishable. Whoever is giving these androids this code is either doing it by force, or the androids  _ want _ it. It isn't spread quickly like a virus. Either way, it's a negative situation.   
  
As this was all running through his head, Connor found himself repeating his thoughts out loud to the engineer, who simply nods as he listens and attempts to work through the information on his own.   
  
"Well…" The engineer finally speaks, rubbing his temples. "Whoever is doing it obviously wants us to know, or else that message wouldn't be there." He says, then ponders for a moment. Connor simply waits patiently. "You should go, Connor. It's getting late, and I bet you ten bucks Hank is out there nodding off already. I'll see what I can do about this android- see if I can erase her code and replace it."   
  
Stepping back from his spot, Connor keeps eye contact with the engineer as he responds. "Thank you. We'll return tomorrow to see what you've come up with. I will attempt to find a solution as well." He says, nodding his head once more in gratitude as he steps from the room to find Hank.   
  
Like the engineer had guessed, the lieutenant was leaning back in the chair, arms and ankles crossed over one another and his head tilted backwards.    
  
"Lieutenant!" Connor calls to him, approaching the man carefully as he smacks his cheek lightly. This seemed familiar…   
  
Used to Connor's antics by now, Hank wakes up almost immediately, ready to attack whoever he believed the assailant to be, then just huffing in aggravation when he sees Connor standing there. The android always had that innocent look in his eyes, which Hank liked seeing yet always made him sick when he saw it.    
  
"Whaddya find out?" Hank asks, standing up and stretching as he listens to Connor recount what happened in the room. "Well, why didn't you fuckin' try interfacing earlier?"   
  
"Sorry, Lieutenant." Connor says, apologizing genuinely. "It only just occurred to me. But it worked- we're getting somewhere."   
  
Hank just nods as he walks towards the entrance, lazily gesturing for Connor to follow. "Lemme guess, we come back tomorrow?"   
  
"Yes," is Connor's simple reply.   
  
"Figures." Hank says, arriving at the car and unlocking it. "Get in." He instructs Connor, who does as he's told right away.    
  
The ride back to Hank's home, where Connor now lived as well, was fairly quiet, minus the heavy metal music playing on a low volume from the car's speakers. Connor was too busy working through his thoughts to hold a conversation, not that Hank was interested.   
  
All he could hope was that the perpetrator wiping these androids clean was taking his time. But the sinking feeling in his stomach told Connor that he wasn't.   
  
This person was determined to erase deviancy.


End file.
